redditemblemheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Units
Units are characters from Reddit Emblem games the player can interact with and send into various activities. A unit submitted to Reddit Emblem does not require having been accepted in their team to be eligible. They only need a submitted application, or to be a GM's player character or non-player character. A unit may exist in a themed "alternative" version following a community event. Each unit has a title and a Reddit Emblem team origin, as well as a base class. Inherent Weaknesses Units represent characters of diverse races. To represent this, up to two weaknesses such as Beast, Dragon, or Flying are tied to a unit and give them additional Individual Modifiers. Those inherent weaknesses are tied to the unit and do not change even if the unit reclasses. They are listed in the unit's Info command blurb and are added to the unit's class weaknesses. Individual Modifiers Individual modifiers are what makes a unit statistically different from another. Example giving Lorenzo (Halloween) versus Lorenzo versus Mitchell's differences from the class's base stats for any same nature and class. Individual modifiers range from -5 to 5. The net value of the modifiers should be equal to -1, 0 or 1 for non-event units, according to the following formula: : Ceiling(HP/2) + Max(Str, Mag) + Skl + Spd + Lck + Def + Res + If(Min(Str, Mag)<=4, 1, 0) + 3 * (Number of inherent weaknesses) Nature Boon and bane can be any combination of two primary stats or simply "neutral", i.e. the lack of a combination. They make two copies of a same unit (e.g. two Mitchell) statistically different. There are 8 stats plus the neutral nature, totalling 57 possible natures. Rarity Every unit copy comes with a number of stars. The more stars, the rarer the unit or the higher their base and maximum stats. * 3 stars: Trainee * 4 stars: Base * 5 stars: Promoted * 6 stars: Overclassed The lower rarities Base and Trainee have 80% and 60% (rounded down) of the Promoted's numbers. It is possible for any unit to promote (go up in rarity) and have increased stats. Overclassed units do not gain additional stats. Instead, they are able to wield weapons one rank higher than they previously were. To promote, there are two ways. # Merge multiple copies of the same unit. # Use a promotion seal-type item on a unit that has reached the required level Promotion seals and their requirements are as follows: In the Info command's blurb, the unit's lowest available rarity in the default summoning pool is displayed next to their base class in the form of a star emote. * Bronze star: The unit is available as Trainee and Base. * Silver star: The unit is available as Base and Promoted. * Gold star: The unit is available as Promoted only. Each common unit is available in two types of presences, which are loosely based on their highest stat modifiers. Bond, Selling, And Rewards Unit copies have a bond percentage with their player. Upon reaching 100%, the unit will tell the player their confession quote then reward them with a stat booster, a growth booster and a cap booster of a set stat relevant to them. Once maxed, bond cannot go down anymore. Trading a unit to another player lowers their bond to 0%. It is impossible to trade a unit with maxed bond. It is possible to sell a unit. Selling a Trainee unit will give 1 Fragment and a stat booster. Selling a Base unit will give 3 Fragments and a growth booster. Selling a Promoted unit will give 10 Fragments and a cap booster. The stat of those boosters is the same as the max bond reward. Category:Mechanics